Rosie and Scorpius leads to Ron and Hermione
by khaleesiweasley
Summary: Rosie tells her father that she is going out with Draco's son, he doesn't take it too well. Then, something causes Ron to think he doesnt deserve Hermione all over again. He tells his daughter about his childhood.
1. The Talk

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Um, well, Dad, do you remember what you told me on that day, five years ago, when I was first going to Hogwarts?"

Ron, still looking at his newspaper, responded.

"Well, Rosie, I don't have quite the same memory as your mother, but I do recall telling you that if you wern't in Gryffindor, we would disinherit you."

Rose smiled at the memory, and sat down next to her father on the couch. "No, but Dad, I'm talking about the other thing."

"What other thing?"

"Erm, well, the thing about Scorpius."

Ron finally looked up from his paper., beaming.

" What, do you think you're going to beat him on all of your O.W.L.S.?

"No, not that," she responded, blushing deeply. Ron smiled a little.

"You know, you look so much like your mother when you do that," he said, probably lost in memory since he had a dazed look in his eyes.

"DAD! I'm trying to tell you something here, so will you stop drooling over mum for one second and pay a little attention to me!"

Ron looked at his daughter, a bit annoyed. "Okay, so what are you trying to tell me?"

"Dad, you always told me to stay away from him, because grandad Weasley wouldn't allow me to marry a Pureblood." She got up and started walking the the direction opposite of the couch, so that she now faced the fireplace instead of the father.

"What are you trying to say, Rose?"

"Dad, I'm currrently dating Scorpius." She finally turned around to face her father, who's face was between a mixture of surprise, shock, and anger.

"Rose, please tell me you're kidding. Please please tell me that you have your uncle's sense of humor," Ron said quietly.

"No, Dad, I don't have Uncle George's humor, beacause I'm telling the truth. I haven't told mum, beacause I knew that you would take it the worst. Dad, I know that you hated his father for nearly all your life, but that doesn't mean that his son is like him. In fact, he's not. He isn't ever showing off, nor is he ever doing evil things just for the fun of it. He's different." She said the last part softly.

Ron, on the other hand, looked bewildered. He got up, and yelled "Hermione!"

You could hear Rose's mother say "In here, Ronald!" from the kitchen. Her father grabbed Rose by the hand, gently, but firmly, and dragged her to the kitchen.

"You know she's dating Malfoy's son, Hermione?" he asked, immediately after walking into the kitchen, where Hermione was making the knives chop up the vegtables they were having for dinner with her wand.

Hermione's reaction was calmer than Ron's, but she was still very shocked.

"Malfoy's son? Scorpius? Well, I'm surprised you didn't tell me this earlier Rose. I've been waiting for something like this for quite a while." Ron and Rose's faces were in identical formes of surprise. Hermione beamed at them.

"I'm so glad you turned out looking like your father, Rose. I cannot imagine the bullying you would have gone through if you had my looks." Ron looked a little angry when she said this.

"You didn't see all of the girls chasing after me, did you?" he scoffed. "Remember Krum?" He made a face. "And Cormac?" Another face. " Do not go around saying that my looks were better than yours. Remember the Yule Ball? Nobody could take their eyes off of you."

Rose, who had been completely ignored, stood in between her parents and stared at her mother.

"Viktor Krum? The Quidditch player who has broken all sorts of Seeker records? Mum, why didn't you ever tell me he fancied you?'

"It never came up, darling," she simply replied.

"But mum, he's suck a great Seeker, I don't know how you ending up with a guy like dad when you could have been with-"

"Rose!" Hermione said sharply, but the damage was done. Her father had a sad look on his face.

"Rosie, don't go out with a loser," Ron said sadly. You don't want your kids thinking that your husband didn't deserve you, do you? I know you're as smart as your mother, but even she made one stupid decision, and look where it's gotten her? With a guy like me."

Dad, I didn't mean- I mean, I was only-" Rosie tried to say, but her father had walked out of the room.

Rosie, how could you say such a thing to your father?" And with tears in her eyes, Hermione walked out out of the room.

Rose stood there, dumbfounded. How did a conversation about her and Scorpius turn out as a conversation about her father?


	2. Letters

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I tried telling my father about us, but you're right, it didn't turn out exactly like I hoped. I guess old habits die hard, but I personally think this is insane. It's not like you're your father, now are you? I suppose it would have been easier to tell you father about all of this. _

_The funny thing is that what started up as a conversation about me and you ended in my father being sad for something under the terms of "undeserving", and my mother crying, saying that this is happening all over again. What is your opinion about all of this? Oh, and tell me how it went with your father. It probably went better than with mine, since you're not a daddy's girl and don't have a father with a permanent grudge with your boyfriend's father._

_From,_

_Rosie_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rosie,<em>

_I tried asking my father about what happened between him and your parents, but I don't get much of a respose. I think it has something to do with Albus' father and your uncle, Harry. _

_You're right, I am nothing like my father, by the sounds of it. He has too much pride. Anyone that knew him from childhood and knows me says we're complete opposites: he wasn't as quiet as me, nor quite the bookworm. Apparently, he was very malicious, but whenever people get started on a story, Dad cuts them off and says that I don't have to hear about the past._

_When I told father about this, he didn't take it very easily. When he asked me about you, and I started to describe you, he said this: "It sounds like a mixture of Weasley and Granger, something that I would have detested when I was your age." What do you think that is supposed to mean? I want to ask him very badly about it, but I'm just too shy. I think I'll ask him later though._

_As with your parents, I also have no idea. If they haven't told you, I reccomend you should ask. i'll do the same with my father._

_Love, _

_Scorpius_

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW PLEASE!<em>


	3. Ron's Story

"Dad?"

"Rosie, what is it?"

Rose, despite not having done if for years, got in bed next to her father, who started stroking your hair.

"You have the bushiness of your mother's hair. It's as beautiful as your mother's, would be even better if it wern't Weasley red."

"Dad, I love my hair color!" said Rose, shocked. Ron smiled sadly, but didn't say anything.

"Dad, what's been going on?" Rose finally asked. "You've been depressed all week, always following Hugo around, telling him to find a girl that he deserves, and not one that would be too good for him. He's getting quite sick of it, really."

"Rose, I don't deserve such a perfect wife, such a brilliant and beautiful daughter, or such a caring and wonderful son," he replied.

"Well tell me why you think that," insisted Rose.

"Do you have a couple spare hours?" Ron asked, and when Rose nodded, he dived into the whole story, orf his childhood, about school, and about her mother.

He went through the Hogwarts express when Hermione told him he had dirt on his nose, when they helped Harry fight Quirrel , how in second year their mother had been Petrified and how Uncle Harry defeated the basilisk, how in third year he was horrible to her mother by blaming her on the disappearance of his rat, how horrible he had been by making her cry and not doing anything, how in fourth year he had been even more horrible to her by being a jealous git about her and Krum, how beautiful she had been when she walked in to the Yule Ball, how in 5th year they had fought in the Department of Mysteries, how he had failed to protect her in the deathly fight, how in 6th year he was even worse by dating Lavander Brown when he found out that Hermione had snogged Viktor, knowing that Hermione was crying almost every second of the day, and him enjoying it. How he finally couldn't hide his feelings anymore, how he was in love with the "arrogant know-it-all from 1st year", how he was in love with one of his best friends, how cofused he was, even more with his best friend dating his baby sister, how he comforted her at Dumbledore's funeral, how while they were on the run, he had always been worried about something bad happening to her, how he left them, what the Horcrux had said, Malfoy Manor (Rosie looked absoluely frozen at this part) and the torture of Hermione, when they kissed, and finally when Harry won the war. Just when he started to explain of how unworthy he was of Hermione, a silvery otter came floating into the room.

"Ron, you just probably proved how much more you deserve me than I deserve you," it said, in Rose's mother's voice. Then Ron got up and opened the door, to see his wife and son clutching extendable ears, each smiling.


	4. Follow Your Heart

Scorpius' last letter was wrinkled with the number of times Rose had crumbled it up then smoothed it out again.

"Dad!" she screamed down the stairs.

He came running up, wand in hand. "What is it?" he demanded.

"Oh, don't get your wand in a knot. I just want some advice." Ron just stared at his daughter, then started laughing as he fell on her bed.

"How the ruddy," he said between chuckles, "am I going to give you advice? That's what your mum is for!"

"Yes, I know," Rose said impaciently. "But I need the real truth, not just some messed up version of the truth to make me feel better."

"Alright, alright," he said, putting his hands up. "What advice do you need? Not planning on pranking your brother, are you?"

"No, of course not. I just want-" She closed the door and sat on the floor. "-some advice on what I should do about Scorpius. I mean, his family did do all of those evil things, but it's not like he did it, right?"

"Rosie, the answer is quite simple, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out with brains like yours. Just listen to what your heart says."

Rose stared at her father, dumbfounded. "Follow my- what do you mean follow my heart. Yeah, yeah, listen to your heart, follow your heart, all in the same cauldron. "But what are you talking about, Dad?"

He got up and started walking to the door. "Just listen to me Rosie," he said before shutting the door behind him.

Rose yelled out in frustration. Why was the only person in the house who's advice would be to the point give out advice that belonged in her mother's mouth? She kicked her desk. Then, the answer came to her. She started to grin.

She was still grinning as she pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write.

She had found the answer.

* * *

><p>I'm thinking about ending the story right here. Any thoughts?<p> 


	5. Decision

Alrihght, here's the ending(:

* * *

><p><em>Dear Scorpius,<em>

_You're right. All of the horrid things that your father and grandparents did have nothing to do with you. However, I think that we're taking this too fast. I know that we have been friends since our 1st year, despite you being Slytherin and me being Gryffindor, but I still feel like we should explore our friendship. After all, my parents met on their first train ride to Hogwarts, yet they didn't even admit how they felt until their 7th year!_

_My parents, especially my dad, say that I should stay away from you, but they know that they have no control over me, so my dad told me something else. He told me to follow my heart, and this is what my heart is telling me. We are just friends, and I don't know what it's going to take to convince me otherwise. I hope you don't hate me._

_From,_

_Rose_

* * *

><p><em>To Rose,<em>

_I sort of felt something like this coming. Oh well, it's the best I could hope for, I guess. I don't see why anyone would hate you, Rose. You're beautiful with your bushy red hair and brown eyes, and so intelligent and caring. No, I'm not just saying that because I want you to take me back, I'm saying it because it's the truth._

_I'll always want to be friends no matter what happens. It does not matter if I'm Slytherin and you're Gryffindor. Nothing can come between such a strong friendship like ours._

_So, I guess I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express then. Have a nice holiday, and please write back._

_From,_

_Scorpius_

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>


	6. Author's Note

Hey, sorry to bother you and stuff, or make you think that there is another chapter or something, but sadly, this story is over. I would just like to recognize everyone that reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. FWI: This is one of my least favorite stories.

To: Veronique Ruthven, , littlegirlgonemad*, watching stiricide*, and whatweareafreaidof THANK YOU FOR YOUR FEEDBACK!

To: carrico, jfgerblgterpgihbrfglwr, littlegirlgonemad, littletinyHPfan, purchel24, and XxSmileyxD THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING THIS STORY.

To: allthewayaroundd, and ipawd17 THANK YOU FOR ALERTING THIS STORY!

To the 207 visitors and 5,230 hits I've gotten so far for this story, THANK YOU!

Thank you for making this my:

19th most alerted story,

21th most favorited story,

24th most reviewed story,

and my 11th most read story.

*read these people's stories. Seriously, they're good.


End file.
